


A Very Relaxing Evening

by lean_beanz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lean_beanz/pseuds/lean_beanz
Summary: Sebastian has to work late so his wife prepares quiet a relaxing evening for him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Very Relaxing Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so let me know what you guys think! Criticism is welcome! :)
> 
> Inspired by my bestfriend  
> Motivated by Cater To You by Destiny's Child

Sebastian looked at his phone the minute he heard it ring. It was the personalized ring tone he had set for his wife, Jennifer. They had been married for about a month and a half and just moved into their forever home.

"Yes, love?" he said, answering the phone. "Hey hun. Are you working late tonight?" a smooth voice replied. He sighed, "Yeah..I've got to finish up a few things here at the job. I'm sorry.." Jennifer chuckled softly. "No need to apologize. I'll be here when you get home. Would you like me to run a bath for you?" Sebastian smiled. "That sounds amazing..will there be bubbles?" "I'll put bubbles in your bath, yes. Would you like a rubber ducky as well?" She joked lovingly, grinning to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. 

"Only if that rubber ducky is you.." Sebastian mused as he leaned back in his chair, his signature smirk making its way across his lips. "Haha, very funny..just hurry up and get home, yeah? I miss you.." he could hear the drawers under the sink opening and closing. "I'll do my best. I've got two more papers to do and I'll be on my way." He leaned forward and began typing. "I'll be here..I love you." Jen replied. 

"I love you more.." he said, looking at his wedding band and smiling, thoughts of their wedding night and honeymoon clouding his demonic brain. "That's impossible.." she said softly before hanging up as she walked into the bathroom. She put her phone in her pocket as she started to place tea light candles around the sink, window, and tub. 

She looked around the bathroom and nodded to herself, pleased with her work. "That'll do it.." she said, walking out into their bedroom. Humming to herself she made her way to the closet picking one of her husband's dress shirts off a hanger. She walked to her dresser, picking her favorite pair of panties and looking them over, running her fingers along the seams, admiring them. They were black and rimmed with deep, wine red lace alone the waist band and leg holes. 

Turning out the light she made her way back to the bathroom, setting the clothes on the bed. She took a quick shower and washed her hair, using the soap she new Sebastian liked the most. She even put a small amount in her hair. She got out, drying her feet, legs, and arms before walking to the bed and getting dressed.

She watched herself in the mirror, looking at her smooth brown skin as she moved. She slipped on her panties, smirking to herself seeing the lower half of her buttocks hanging out. Walking over to her nightstand, she grabbed her hair tie and made her way back to the mirror. She stared at herself as she loosely put her curls in a bun.

"Oh! Almost forgot the bath.." she said to herself, making her way back to the bathroom and running the water. She made sure it was hot enough before stopping up the tub and pouring in the liquid for bubbles. She snapped her fingers and the record player next to the tv started to play. She smiled to herself as smooth jazz began to fill the rooms. 

Leaving the shirt on the bed, she placed a few more candles around the bedroom. She was confident in her figure. Pleased with her toned body. She worked hard to maintain a good shape and she was damn proud of it. She snapped her fingers again and all the candles lit with a flame and the water for the tub stopped running. 

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine, vodka, two tall shot glasses and two wine glasses. She turned out all the lights and made her way back up the stairs. Setting everything on the entertainment center, she snapped her fingers once again as she hummed along to the song that played and a comfortable chair appeared in front of the bed.

Her head spun towards the door as she heard it open and close. "Jennifer..! I'm home.." She smiled, hearing her husband's voice after a long day. "I'll be down in a sec!" She called, frantically rubbing and pinching her nipples, making them erect before slipping on his shirt. She buttoned the middle buttons only and cuffed the sleeves. She nodded, taking a final look into the mirror before making her way to her husband. 

"How are you, dear?" She asked, standing in the doorway of the entryway. "Tired but glad I'm home..how are-" He stopped midsentence as his eyes landed on her and he smirked. Jennifer was leaning against the doorframe, looking back at him. She pushed herself off and made her way towards him. "I'm glad you're home too.." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small sweet kiss. 

He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. Running his tongue along hers, his hands drifted down towards her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jen moaned against his lips, running her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. She nipped at his botton lip, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She pulled away and leaned onto her the tips of her toes. "Your bathwater is ready.." she whispered. "Go take a relaxing bath..I'll take care of you tonight.."

A shudder ran through Sebastian as Jen played with the hairs at the back of his neck. "I've got cold wine and vodka.." she said softly, kissing his jawline. "The bathwater's nice and hot.." She pulled away and took his hand, leading him up the stairs. Sebastian couldn't NOT look at his wife's ass as he followed her upstairs. His shirt wasn't hiding anything on her. The red and black showing clearly through the shirt. His mouth watered thinking about how her nipples were practically piercing through the shirt when she came down the stairs. 

He smiled seeing how she decorated the room. The lights were dimmed low, candles were placed around, some scented, some not and soft jazz played. "Before you get in the bath.." Jen said, walking over to the entertainment center. She got the shot glasses and filled the tall glasses with vodka. Picking them up and walking back to Sebastian, she handed him his. "On three?" He asked, taking the glass. "One, two, three.." Jen said and they both downed the strong alcohol. She giggled, a shudder running though her and Sebastian only chuckled, handing her the glass back and undressing. A smirk pulled at Jen's lips as she watched him, turning on the balls of her heels to set the glasses down.

Sebastian took off his shirt and toed his pants off setting, them in the clothes bin. He walked into the bathroom and slipped his boxers off, stepping into the tub. He sighed, sitting down and leaning back, enjoying the heat of the water on his sore human muscles. Jen walked in and handed him a glass of wine and another shot. "Is the water okay?" She asked, bending over and kissing his forehead. He gave her a small smile and downed the shot, then sipping his wine. "It's perfect.." He replied. "Good. When you're done, come in and put your boxers on and sit in the chair for me." She said, downing her shot and walking out. 

Sebastian loved his wife. He loved her dearly. He took a long sip of wine as he sank lower in the tub, enjoying the hot water and bubbles. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

Sebastian had got out the bath, having had washed, rinsed, and dried his body. He was now sitting in the chair Jen had for him, only wearing his boxers. The back of the chair was lower than a regular chair, making access to his back easier. Jen smiled from where she stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "What's all this for? You have exciting news for me already?" He said, a small smirk forming on his lips. Jen chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "No..not yet.." she said as she began to massage his shoulders, thumbs moving in smaller circles than her hands. 

He sighed, instantly relaxing at both her touch and the massage. Jen moves her hands along his shoulders, down his arms and back. She runs her hands along his neck before massaging the trapezius muscles. "Mmm.." Sebastian groaned, feeling how tight his muscles were. "You've got a lot of tension in your shoulders babe..rough week at work?" She asked sincerely. "A bit, yeah..work's been piling up..a few people quit, so.." he trailed off. He couldn't think straight. 

All he could think about were the beautiful brown hands working their magic on his shoulders, Oh! And now his back! He could only focus on the trail of goosebumps those hands left wherever they touched. Those magical hands connected to beautiful arms, which were connected to an equally beautiful woman. His woman, to be exact. If he could focus hard enough, he could even feel her heartbeat through her fingertips. 

Jen leaned in close and kissed the back of his neck, causing him to jump in surprise. "Relax, baby.." she said soft and slowly, pulling her hairtie out and running her hands down his lower back again and massaging those muscles as well. Her curls fell down her back, to her shoulders and around her face. She made sure to move her thumbs in circles, applying just the right amount of pressure and Sebastian groaned again, back straightening a bit. "Let me take care of you tonight.." she repeated softly, placing a soft, kiss at the base of his neck. 

Sebastian gave a small hum in response, smooth jazz filling his ears and the soothing scent of eucalyptus and spearmint filling his nose. Behind his eyelids all he could see was his wife and how she looked tonight. His shirt too big for her and stopping mid thigh, the way way the white pops off her rich, brown skin, almost giving her a glowing appearance. They way her red and black panties fit her just right..the red popping off the black, but popping off the skin of her thighs and waist even more because of her skin tone. How the shirt was practically transparent on her. Oh, he could see everything through that thin white shirt..and how could he forget how hard her nipples are? Rubbing against the smooth fabric of his shirt..how her buttocks fits perfectly in each of his hands...

Jen smirked to herself seeing Sebastian's dick twitch slightly in his boxers. 'Whatever could he be thinking about..?' She thought sarcastically. She licked her lips and placed another kiss on his neck, this one being a bit higher and a bit wetter than the first. She brought her hands back up to his shoulders, now resting on his collar bone. She rose a finger and the volume of the record player turned up a bit. She ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach before moving to his sides and coming back up. She repeated the action a few times before moving up his chest, back down and over his thighs. 

Sebastian's breath hitched feeling her hands on his legs. He rested his arms on the arm rest and took a breath. "Relax..." Jen whispered in his ear, "I've got you..." she continued, kissing his ear, then kissing below his jawline. Her hands moved back up, this time, finger spreading across his pecs. As she moved her hands up to his shoulders, she closed her fingers around his nipples, pulling them softly as her hands went to his collarbone. She kissed along his neck, tongue occasionally slipping out for a taste, hair gently falling around her face. She moved her hands back down and over his thighs, this time gripping his knees and spreading his legs apart. As she dragged her hands back up, she moved them to the inside of his thighs, gripping them as she brought her hands over his waist and back up his stomach and chest. 

Sebastian's eyes snapped open when she spread his legs. He was going to comment on the action but decided not to when he both felt and saw her grip the insides of his thighs. He turned his head to look at her and she returned his gaze. Jennifer leaned forward and kissed him, closing her eyes. Sebastian returned the kiss and smirked when he felt Jen's hand slip under the waistband of his boxers and her fingertips running along his shaft. She slowly pulled his cock out as she deepened the kiss, stroking him a few times.

Sebastian moaned softly, moving his hand to rest on the side of her face.  
They kissed slowly, enjoying the taste of the others mouth. Jen removed herself from him completely, giggling as her husband inched forward, chasing her lips. She made her way around him and stood infront of him. Placing her hands on his knees, she slowly lowered herself to kneel between his legs. 

Jen firmly ran her hands up his thighs again, squeezing softly near his hips. On their way back to his knees, her fingers looped around the wasitband of his boxers, pulling them down and off along the way. She sat back on her heels, hands slowly pushing her hair away from her face and pulling her curls into a loose ponytail. Sebastian watched her, cock erect and leaning against his stomach, leaking precum. His breathing was a bit labored as he slouched in the chair, moving his lower half closer to his wife. 

"Eager are we..?" She mused, moving in close, her hands resting where his thighs meet his hips. "Just..making it," he cut himself off, his own moan interrupting his sentence as Jen stuck her tongue out and licked along his length, from his balls all the way to the head. "Ah..easier for you.." he panted softly. "Hmm.." she hummed, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and running her tongue over the slit.  
Closing her eyes, she began to take more of him into her mouth, pausing occasionally to hollow her cheeks and move back up to the tip before swallowing him again, taking more and more of his length each time.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip, moving his hands to cup her face. She looked up at him, lips spread wide around the girth his cock. He placed one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her chin. Shuffling forward, Jen maintained eye contact with him, a lustful glint in her eyes. Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing fuchsia as he slowly pushed Jen's head further down his cock. Her eyes fluttered, rolling back a bit as she gagged slightly, feeling him slide down her throat. She could feel his girth stretching her throat as he brought her lips to meet his pubic bone. She blinked, tears falling from her eyes. 

Sebastian's smirk widened as he watched himself disappear inside his wife throat. "Good girl.." he praised and let her head go. Jen closed her eyes and swallowed around him before raising her head. She lowered and raised her head, working up a steady rythm. Undoing her ponytail, Sebastian gathered her hair in one hand and held it back and out of her face. His breathing picked up quickly turn into a pant as he watched her suck him off. 

Her lips framing every inch of him, spit coating his shaft. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he inhaled sharply. Jen swirled her tongue across the head of his cock, moving in various patterns. She sucked gently, her hand coming up to massage and fondle his sack. Sebastian's eyes rolled, tilting his head back. "Ahh...shit.." he mumbled, his fingers twitching in her hair, hips stirring. 

She moaned around him, taking him back down her throat. Sebastian's thighs twitched and his toes curled. Jen looked at him and batted her eyes, showing a face of faux innocence. She bobbed her head with her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, Sebastian's moans urging her on.

Sebastian's legs spread wider as he slouched even further down the chair, his hand still holding her hair. His eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between his fangs as he breathed heavily through his nose. He loves when Jen sucks him off. Her plump lips slightly swollen and covered in spit. Her deep blue eyes filling up and spilling over with tears from her throat being stretched. Her jaw tired but never stopping, determined to finish the job. She dragged her lips to the tip and popped off. She wiped spit off the corner of her mouth and brought her hand to wrap around his shaft. 

"Feel good..?" She asked, leaning down towards the chair. "oooh yeah..." Sebastian exhaled without a second thought, the words rolling right off his tongue. "Good.." She hummed, sucking one of his balls into her mouth. Sebastian's hand tightened around her hair, a loud moan escaping his lips. Jen licked and sucked at his sack as she moved her hand along his shaft, thumb rubbing over the slit each time her hand reached the head. 

Jen placed a wet kiss on the inside of his thigh, sucking on the skin. Sebastian adjusted his grip in her hair, panting and moaning. His cock twitched and he bucked his hips feeling Jen's teeth graze across the skin of his thigh. Her hand sped up, squeezing on every up stroke. She kissed her way from his stomach to his chest, nipping and licking here and there. 

Sebastian let go of her hair but kept his hand on the back of her head. Jen licked one of his nipples, sucking softly as she made her way to his neck. She sucked a bruise under his jawline and Sebastian bit his lip, his hips jerking forward. He moved his hand from the back of her head to her chin, moving her face towards his and he kissed her softly. Jen returned the kiss, smiling softly. Her smile soon turning into a smirk, feeling Sebastian's cock twitch once more as he started panting harder. "mmmm, Jennifer..." he moaned against her lips. "Yes..?" She hummed in response, swirling her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading precum around it. He shivered, letting out a broken moan. "What is it, dear..? You gonna come..?" She whispered, roughly running her thumb along his slit. 

"Ah! Fuck..!" He moaned, toes curling. "Yeah..I'm close.." he answered and Jennifer kissed him one last time before getting back on her knees. She licked from the base of his shaft to the tip, placing it in her mouth again. She gave him a good suck and continued to stroke him with her hand. Sebastian's hands gripped the arm rests as he bit his lip, suppressing a moan. 

Jen popped off him and spit directly onto his cock, her hand coming up and rubbing it along his head. Sebastian threw his head back, his hips bucking, almost coming right then and there. He lifted his head and looked back down at jen, only to find her mouth wide open, tongue sticking out, waiting for his release. She looked up and locked eyes with him, stroking him faster. "Cmon baby..give it to me.." she said before sucking his tip a final few times. 

That did it for him. His mouth fell open in silent moan as his body jerked, cum squirting out into Jen's mouth. She only opened her mouth wide again, tongue resting on the underside of the head of his cock, catching every last drop on her tongue for him to see. His cum practically painted the inside of her mouth and tongue, Sebastian being able to see it all from the angle he was looking. Her strokes slowed down, squeezing every time she came to the head, planning on milking this demon for everything he's got tonight.

She closed her mouth when nothing else came out, closing her eyes and swallowing his load before licking the last few drops off her husband. Sebastian, panting heavily and blushing slightly, cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, their tongues rubbing against each others in a lazy make out session. His blush deepened a bit as he tatsed himself on her tongue. Jen pulled away, resting her forehead against his and running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Sebastian pecked her lips and rested his head on her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. 

He didn't say anything. Just focused on regaining his breath. "That was quite a big load, Moose..you should jerk off more. It's healthy for you.." Jen said after a moment, calling him by his nickname. The demon nuzzled her breasts, placing a kiss on the exposed skin not covered by his shirt. "I know, kitten.." he replied. "Work's been tough lately.." Jen kissed the top of his head and looked at the record player, the volume turning down just low enough for them to hear it, but not loud enough to disrupt their sleep and the lights dimming impossibly lower, soon to turn off in 20 minutes. 

"C'mon.." she said, looking at her wedding ring shine in the dim lighy and smiling. "Let's go to bed.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so let me know what you guys think! Criticism is welcome! :)
> 
> Inspired by my bestfriend  
> Motivated by Cater To You by Destiny's Child


End file.
